Open Communications
by tattooedcowboy
Summary: Living as adults in a big city is surprisingly less hard than expected when you're surrounded by people who love you. This is true for both Bonnibel and Marceline, though what they don't know yet is that their paths are about to cross, and something beautiful will come out of it.
1. Chapter 1

"Dr. Banner, there's a call for you on line 2."

"Alright, thank you Annie."

Bonnibel Banner, a woman with a scientific fire in her heart, a woman who seeks answers to her never ending questions. A woman who has also spent the last 26 hours in her lab, with exactly 7 bathroom breaks and 32 minutes of sleep. It truly wasn't her fault that the formula wasn't working as it should.

She supposes she could maybe take a call, manners and all.

"Hello? This is Dr. Bonnibel Banner speaking."

"Yes, hello Dr. Banner, this is Jeff Marshalls from Leoni Pharmaceuticals. I was hoping to-"

"I've already told your company no, Mr. Marshalls, I would appreciate it if you would respect my decision."

"Ms. Banner-"

"Dr. Banner."

"Apologies, Dr. Banner. But if you could just take a quick listen to what Leoni can offer you-"

"I said no and that is the end of the discussion, Mr. Marshalls."

She quickly hangs up the phone, seeing that this was going nowhere fast. The nerve they have to call her while she's at work, asking her to join them instead and leave Kingdom Genetics. They don't care even a little bit about the research they do, they only care for the money they make. At least at Kingdom she knows that the work she does has real world consequences and that she's making a difference somewhere.

With that, she sighs, assuming her next plan of action should be to head back to her apartment and catch a shower before she goes to sleep. No use staying here and working when her groove has been all gunked up by those Leoni wads.

She makes her way out of the lab, stopping to tell Annie 'goodbye' and check her schedule for the rest of the week. Nothing pressing until Thursday, though she's sure she will find her way back here far before then. It is only Monday after all, and that formula isn't going to fix itself.

The walk to the parking garage really makes Bonnie realize just how goddamn tired she is. She promised Lady that she wouldn't pull these stunts anymore, but she really can't help it. She's living her dream and it's all just too exciting. Lady just doesn't understand the nuances of chemistry and genetics.

It would be hypocritical of Lady to be mad at her for something like this anyway, with Lady always being so busy touring the US every couple of months. She knows for a fact that Lady gets less sleep than her in a normal working week. Jake agrees with her on that too, so she also knows that she has back-up.

While in this train of thought, she figures that she may as well sketch them into her schedule sometime soon. They haven't been able to really sit around and hang out for awhile, and she knows that Finn has a bit of leave from his job after that nasty shootout that happened a couple weeks ago between the police and a local gang. We always told him that being a cop in New York was going to be dangerous.

That had honestly caused quite a stir in our group when we heard the news that Finn was shot in the line of duty. Jake and Lady took an emergency flight from Boston to come and see him, and Fionna, Phoebe, and Bonnie were already at the hospital among the chaos when they arrived. We had already assured them that Finn was fine, but knowing and seeing are two very different things.

Now that everybody is currently in the city, it shouldn't be hard to get everybody together for one night. She misses them a lot when they're gone, especially Lady and Jake, considering that their music tours last for months on end, though they always end in New York. They're in between tours right now so that means a few months of down-time and some local shows before they're off living their dreams again.

Getting home to her apartment never felt so good (a lie she's completely sure), and she wants nothing more than to climb into bed. Bonnie knows though, that she will regret it if she doesn't shower. She smells like lab and whiteboard markers. She makes quick work of her shower, and as she walks through the hall she can't help but overhear her roommate and her partners playing some video games (probably Mario Kart) loudly from the other room.

Bonnie's happy to have a roommate, it makes coming home much easier knowing she won't be alone. It's extra rad too that Fionna's partners are some of the coolest people to exist in this space as well. They bring so much good energy around here and everyone likes each other, so that helps a lot. Bonnie may not be dating anybody of her own, but she's just as happy living vicariously through the relationships of her friends (read: family).

Her career has always been her top priority, before she even came to terms with herself in late high school. The most confusing years of her life, thus far, had been spent putting all personal things onto a back burner and pushing forward everything she needed for professional development. Her and her friends blame that exact thing for her lack of any intimate relationships, not that Bonnie thinks she needs any right now anyway.

When those personal issues finally became too much to handle, of course her friends were there to help her, without asking and without judgement of any kind. This is referred to as the Meltdown of University (2nd Year), and without her friends, she knows that she wouldn't have been able to handle it. Friends doesn't really sum it up though, because they are her family, they are the people who support her and who she supports. As it was, she couldn't speak to her real family about any of those issues she knew, and when she finally plucked up the courage to tell her parents that she was gay, her friends stood by her. They stood by her too, when her parents decided that maybe they could scream and yell and maybe the gay would go away that way.

Her friends stood by her the whole time, and they held her up when she felt that her legs would give out. That very same day, they also helped her gather all of her belongings from her childhood home and packed the boxes away in their separate cars before all of them drove to Lady's house. Lady's mom knew of course, that this might happen. She knew that Bonnie had been struggling with herself for a long time, and she knew that after the conversation with her parents, Bonnie might not have anywhere else to go.

Keeping with trend of course, Lady welcomed Bonnie into that house as she had for years and years before, but this time knowing that she would become a much more permanent fixture within its walls. That same day also, once Bonnie had dropped off all of her things and returned with her friends to campus (to return with Lady in 3 months at that point for the summer), Lady's mom wrote to Bonnie's parents. She told them how disgusted she was with them, how vile it was that they reacted how they did, and that they were no longer welcome at her house or at any of her functions.

Bonnie hadn't known any of that until years later of course, but she's very glad for Lady's mother. If not for her, Bonnie is sure that she would have had to go back to that house with her weak-minded parents for summers to come. As it is, Bonnie hasn't had contact with her parents since that day in February of sophomore year of university. She can honestly say that it no longer stings, and she no longer feels any negative emotions from it. She knows that she's better off with her wonderful friends and the people that she now surrounds herself with. With these people, she knows that she has developed greater as a person than she could ever have with her parents around.

So Bonnie feels happy when she thinks of her friends and the wonderful people that she is around all the time. They fill her with love and joy, and she knows that she doesn't have to seek out an intimate relationship to be happy, even though it may be nice to let off some of her more… complicated frustrations.

She shoots off a couple of quick texts to her group of friends about meeting up soon (Fionna calling from down the hall that that is a "fucking great idea, Bon"), and checks her emails before going to bed. As with the previous week, there are multiple emails from Leoni Pharmaceuticals asking her to fill in a position that they "opened just for her" in their genetics department. Money means nothing to Bonnibel, so of course she's not going to go because they think they're paying her more (they wouldn't be), and she sure as hell isn't going to go there because they have "great ideas about what we could do with your skills". She doesn't want people using her skills for their own gain. She wants to use her own skills to help people around her in the real world, not the world that the corporate pigs at Leoni live in.

With those being promptly ignored, Bonnie closes her eyes and hopes (in vain) that maybe Leoni will take the hint and stop pestering her. Maybe Thursday isn't as far away as she thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Marceline watches from her chair as Simon puts the knife he was using to make his sandwich into the fridge, and the mustard into the dishwasher.

"Simon, that's not where those go."

She watches a confused look cross his face before it really clicks that he did those things backwards.

"I'm sorry Marcy, I think it's getting worse."

"You don't have to apologize Simon, you've done nothing wrong. Plus, it's one of the reasons I'm here, to help you out."

"I know, but you shouldn't have to. You have dreams to fulfil and crowds to please."

"I'm already famous Simon, and no amount of fame or money could ever be more important than you."

She could see that he wants to argue, but she doesn't give him room to.

"When's your birthday?"

"December 27th, 1972. I was born during a snowstorm."

"Ding-ding, one point to Simon! He only needs to answer 3 more questions correctly and he may be able to take home the championship!"

"Very funny Marcy, you should treat this more serious."

"I know, but if I let myself take it too seriously, I'll be gripped by the fear of it Simon. I know you're trying to protect me, but you don't have to anymore. It's my turn to take care of you now."

The argument leaves him, and she can see the tension leave his shoulders with it. He knows she's right, and she doesn't have the heart to tell him that they had this exact conversation almost word for word yesterday and the day before. Or that that's the second sandwich he's made since they came into the kitchen 5 minutes ago. She managed to grab the first one before he realized. No use in letting Simon scare himself, she's seen what happens when his fear mixes with his memory loss. She doesn't want any repeat panic attacks or anything of the like.

Marceline had been in the city for years prior to moving in with Simon permanently, though before, she had only lived a few blocks from him anyways. With his quickly devolving Alzheimer's, she thought that the best course of action would be to have her here around the clock to make sure he didn't get himself into too deep of water.

Her music career is very active and healthy, though right now, it hasn't needed much upkeep. It's managed to stay healthy and strong on its own for a while. Being internationally famous has its perks, though, sometimes it's a real nail in the foot. Paparazzi is annoying as hell, and don't even get her started on the media.

It had somehow leaked that her Uncle was experiencing some kind of mental disease, and that brought with it a resurgence of annoying questions and way too much mail from tabloids and "concerned" fans. She wished they would leave her alone.

"Hey Simon, I'm gonna head out for a little while, get some air."

"Alright, be safe Marcy. Don't get into too much trouble. Alright, be safe Marcy."

She sighs as she puts her shoes on. She knew that it gets worse at night, but nothing in her life could ever have prepared her for how painful this was. At this point, it's only minor memory loss and repetition of words and phrases, though recently, she's also noticed him having trouble with his hygiene (namely toothbrushing).

She stands, stretches, and heads to the lobby of the apartment complex she and Simon now both have apartments in (though she spends more time at his). She greets the lobby attendant and makes her way through the doors and down the block to her favorite book store. She had just finished a different book on how to help people suffering through Alzheimer's, and it wouldn't hurt to see if there were any other books on the subject.

She couldn't ever tell him that she's terrified of what's happening. The words would do no good, and they would be forgotten soon enough. Maybe she'll pick up a 'for fun' book to read too, maybe it'll help her with the stress she's going through. Her very limited number of friends aren't the kind of friends that she would share this with, and they wouldn't know what to do with the information anyways, not that she would expect them to drop everything and help her out; that's not how relationships work.

Many of the people that she used to call friends dropped off the face of the Earth once she got famous, which was honestly the absolute worst time for them to do that. She still doesn't know why, but just like then, she still believes that people like that don't deserve to be chased after. They stopped communicating and she eventually did too once she realized that they were trying to avoid her. It wasn't anything that she couldn't deal with, but it definitely didn't help. Those were confusing days, and the pressure from all sides was almost too much to handle sometimes.

Luckily, she has Simon, and she had him then too. As far as friends go, he's the best that she's ever had. He is her family and her only friend, and she doesn't see that as a sad thing. Maybe eventually she will go out and mingle with people her own age, but she knows it won't be as easy as she would like. She doesn't want "friends" who are close to her for her fame or money, but friends who are important to her and who she is important to. There's no room for toxic people in her life.

With these thoughts, she browses the shelves. Maybe she can find a book about friendships instead of intimate relationships. She's realized most of the books in market right now really seem to encourage toxic and restricting thoughts about relationships, and quite frankly, Marceline doesn't have the patience for it.

"Can I help you find anything?" The sales associate looks star-struck, but Marceline can tell that she's trying to keep it professional.

"You can find me a book you've wanted to read, and I'll sign it for you?"

"No, that's really not necessary. Plus, I don't really have the money for a new book right now."

"It's alright, don't sweat it. I'll buy you a book, I'll sign it, and you can read it once you're done with your shift."

"I don't want to seem-"

"I promise you Lucy, you're not inconveniencing me. You're not asking, I'm offering. _Let me give you some sunshine in a day full of clouds." _

Marceline knows that the combination of using the girl's name (taken from her nametag), and the lyrics of one of her early songs would more than likely tip the scale. And sure enough, a smile splits Lucy's face as she agrees timidly and runs off to find her book of choice. It's moments like these that make Marceline happy to be as influential as she is. She likes to make people happy, and she's never expected anything in return. It's one of the greatest lessons that Simon has ever taught her, and she couldn't be happier about it.

"Are you sure you don't mind Ms. Abadeer?"

"I'm sure. And hey, we're on a first name basis now alright? Marceline is fine. It's good to see a new face working in the store."

She signs the book and writes a few sentences to personalize it a bit more and hands the book over.

"There is one small thing I would like to ask. Have you gotten any new books on Alzheimer's and aging diseases?"

"Not that I'm aware of, but I can check if you want?"

"Nah, that's alright. Thanks for your help Lucy."

With that, Marceline leaves with no specific destination in mind. She doesn't want to head back to the apartments quite yet, but she also doesn't want to walk around a whole bunch. Maybe the Blue Lantern has a band playing tonight, it wouldn't hurt to check. That's her next destination then.

Walking the city blocks brings her an odd sense of calm that only someone who has lived here a long time could experience. There's the artists on the corners (who she tips generously) and the drunks shouting from the sidewalks, all of it tying together in a way that makes no sense but becomes a living white noise machine. It's honestly wonderful, and as the Blue Lantern comes into view, she can hear a steady stream of music playing through the opening and closing doors.

"Marceline! Long time no see. How's your Uncle doin?"

"Hey Mike, you know I can never stay away for too long. Uncle's had better days, but nothing too bad."

"Sorry to hear that Marcy, but hey, we've got a local up and coming band playing tonight, and they're right up your alley. You want your usual booth?"

"Sounds great Mike, I appreciate it. Tell the husband hi for me, yeah?"

The atmosphere inside is even better for her brain than the atmosphere that's outside. The hard riffs and angry vocals of a new age rock band has her muscles vibrating with excitement. Halfway through the performance, she calls over the manager to see if she could meet the band after their set. And after the set finishes, Marceline is asked to follow the manager (Rob, a great guy) backstage to meet the band. There're roadies everywhere trying to pack stuff up quick, but the band is looking slightly apprehensive as she approaches.

"Fellas, what a great show! You guys have a great sound!" There's visible confusion written on their faces, not quite understanding why a legend in the music industry is approaching them in the Blue Lantern, and better yet, giving them praise for their performance.

"Uh, um thanks? Did- did you really like it?" The guitarist speaks up first.

"Most definitely. You've gotta agree that the acoustics in this place really make the rock beats extra bangin."

"Have you played here before?" Ah, the drummer this time.

"Oh yeah, bunches of times. Most were before I got real famous, but it holds a very special place in my heart. Rob here doesn't quite enjoy the crowds I bring in nowadays, they're usually on the rowdy/destructive side."

"Why'd you come and watch us then? We're only local, we don't have any scouts out for us or anything." The bassist, always the voice of reason. 

"I like to come in here and hear the local talent when I can. My music is good, but it's not nearly as fun to listen to as you may think. Now you guys, you sound amazing. I just wanted to tell you good job."

They're starstruck, she can tell. She can't really blame them, and before she heads off she offers to do some autographs, which are then distributed with glee. Considering the time, Marceline makes her rounds of the pub and talks to some of the employees that have been long term friends of hers. She only talks to them when she's at the pub, though with how frequent that is, it doesn't surprise her that she considers them a kind of family for her. Maybe she has more friends than she thought, though they're all far older than she is. More wisdom for her.

Heading back to the apartments, Marceline thinks more deeply about her relationships. She may not have friends in the conventional sense of the word, but she certainly isn't lacking in people who are in her corner. Filling her with a sense of ease, these thoughts linger as she reaches Simon's apartment and helps him get ready for bed. He has a much easier time tonight than he did last night, and gets to bed without much hassle. Marcy, taking after her Uncle as always, also heads to bed, and sleeps much more soundly than she has in a couple weeks.


	3. Chapter 3

She really didn't like the look of this. At all. She should have known that something was up by the way Lady kept avoiding her gaze and Jake kept looking at her with sympathy.

"What's going on here Lady? I told you I just wanted a day for us to hang out and spend some time together. This feels suspiciously like we're waiting for someone else to arrive."

Bonnie's theory that Lady was setting her up on a date obviously hasn't been confirmed, though when Lady offered to get lunch with her, she was very quick to pick a place. Lady also seemed to have forgot to mention that Jake would be there (not that Bonnie minds of course), but it all adds up to something a bit suspicious. Especially since that that is the 24th time that Lady has glanced at the door.

"I don't know what you're talking about Bonnibel, I'm simply just anxious for our food to arrive."

"The food isn't going to come through the front door, Lady."

A big sigh is heard from across the table. "I guess you're right, and it's not like it matters anyways, the woman I invited on this 'definitely-not-a-double-date' isn't gonna show up anyways. I just worry about you sometimes Bonnie."

Of course she does, and Bonnie appreciates it of course, but this isn't the way to do this. She tells Lady as much, though Lady looks unconvinced.

"It's just, everybody around you has is dating someone. Fionna has Elizabeth, Max, and Lana, Finn has Phoebe, I have Jake. We don't want you to feel left out or anything."

"I appreciate the concern Lady, I really do. But you have to realize that it doesn't bother me that you guys are dating people and I'm not. All of you are my friends, so I never have a lack of people to talk to or hang out with. I'm not lonely and I would really appreciate it Lady, if you would stop trying to set me up on dates. It's more trouble than it's worth and you know I don't like it."

"I'm sorry Bon, I guess it's definitely not my decision, and I'm sorry that I keep forcing it on you. It's been on my mind a lot recently and I guess that's been spurring me on to make these admittedly bad decisions. I won't do it anymore, I promise."

"I would like you to stick to that promise Lady. I promise that I don't need your help in this department."

"I know, but hey, there's another thing that Jake and I both wanted to ask you. We have this big gala thing that we have to go to next Thursday for me, but Jake has to go to a show at the same time. Will you be my plus one?"

Bonnie pauses to think about the pros and cons of attending a gala with Lady. Pros: the food will be delicious and free, she'll get to meet a bunch of other famous people, and she gets to hang out with Lady for a night and look at other people's fashion choices. Cons: that's a whole lot of socializing, she has a deadline on that formula, and it'll go until very late. Well, if she works on that formula hard until next Thursday, that should take care of the last two cons considering the deadline will be met and she can take it easy for a few days before her next one. A cooling off period of sorts.

"That sounds lovely Lady, I would love to attend with you. Though, I don't have anything new to wear to one of these. I'll have to go shopping, unless you have something I could wear Jake?"

See, Jake is a fashion designer/costume persons for Lady and other musicians during their tours. She has no doubt in her mind that Jake may be able to plan a look for her for that evening.

"Glad you asked Bonnie! In fact, I have a shade of cloth that would go GREAT with your hair. It's a dark, rich navy. How does it sound?" His eagerness is adorable.

"Well, you're the expert Jake, and you know what would go with pink better than I would."

"Sweet, it's settled then. You want that in dress or suit form? We all know you look hot in a suit."

"I'll take it as a suit, sounds like it'll be very nice. How much will I owe you for it?"

"You always get the 'best friends with the designer' discount so I'll say 200$, how's that sound?

"Sounds perfect. I'll pay you when you deliver it. You guys are amazing. What kind of crowd can I expect Lady?"

"Oh you know, a bunch of stuck-up famous people, a lot of musicians, some Hollywood Stars, maybe a few big authors. Nobody you can't deal with. Though I do think that one actress that was obsessed with you might be there."

"I wouldn't call it obsession, though she definitely doesn't take no for an answer. I was tempted to call security but I don't know if they would take my word over hers. Hopefully she doesn't see me this time."

"Listen, if Lisa Pride, one of the biggest names in Hollywood right now, tries to torment you again, I'll call over security myself. Though they better listen to you anyways. I've already requested to have her as far away from us as possible so it should be fine."

"Thinking ahead, I appreciate it Lady. Though, you didn't know if I would say yes."

"I personally would rather not have to be by her either so either way, it works out in my favor."

Our food arrives and silence follows as we eat. She has to admit, it would be quite fun to go to the gala with Lady, it's been awhile since the last one. Bonnie knows she looks hot in a suit so it'll work even better in her favor, and she completely trusts Jake with her fashion. Afterall, he does have her measurements memorized by now, even when they get minor updates (he insists on checking the groups measurements every few months).

Soon enough, the dishes are cleared and Lady has paid for the meal (for the trouble and because it was her idea). The trio heads outside into the cloudy weather and slightly chilly breeze. It's about time to bring out her autumn wardrobe apparently.

"Thank you for lunch Lady, even if I'm still slightly upset about the date thing. And I can't wait for next week, or to see my suit Jake."

"Of course! And I'm still sorry about the date thing, just so you know. Maybe you'll meet a hot babe at the gala." Lady naturally highlights that statement with a wink, and Jake just says "Can't wait to show you! It's gonna look great!"

"I'll see you kids later."

"Bye Bonnie!" They say simultaneously as they walk off in the opposite direction as Bonnie.

Bonnie had made good progress on that formula today so she didn't see a point in going back to the lab tonight. With that in her mind, she heads back to the apartment, remembering that Fionna had all of her partners over for the night. It's a good thing she could afford an apartment with thick walls. Maybe Max would come out and read with her for awhile while the others had their fun.

As Bonnie enters the apartment, she smells something very good cooking in the kitchen and joyous laughter from the living space. Upon further investigation, it seems that watching vines while slightly inebriated has caused the uproar. Lana is sprawled across the couch with Fionna by her feet (also laughing) and Max sitting with Lana's head in their lap (laughing at the both of them).

"Hello you three, having fun are we?"

"Bonnie! Welcome home! There's some of those Smirnoff things in the fridge that you like, I picked some up! Elizabeth is in the kitchen cookin up somethin good, enough for all of us." Fionna is less tipsy than Bonnie thought, though she doubted that would last long.

"Thanks Fi, I'll grab one. You want anything while I'm in there? Lana? Max?"

"I'm good Bon, and even though I know she doesn't need it, I think Lana may want a beer." Max always seems to be the voice of reason during these times. "And I'll take another mixed drink! Elizabeth knows what I want."

"No problem guys. I'll be back in a second." As she walks into the kitchen, she can't help but take in a deep breath. Elizabeth really is a good chef. "Hey Elizabeth, Fi wants another mixed drink, she said you know what she wants. Also, whatever you're cooking smell delicious."

"Thanks Bon! Butter chicken is on the menu for tonight. Max and Lana absolutely love Indian and it was Lana's night to choose food. Here, I'll get the drink for Fi."

Bonnie heads to the fridge and grabs the beer for Lana and the Ice for herself, might as well unwind on a friday (where did the week go?).

"What kind of cocktails are on the menu for tonight? I might ask you to make me one."

"Well, I've got whatever I can make with the ingredients in the house. White Russian, Moscow Mule, Lemon Drop, vodka and juice, the list goes on. What suits your fancy Bon?"

"I'll take a Lemon Drop, with maybe a little extra."

"Damn Bon, go big or go home huh?"

With four drinks in hand (somehow), Bonnie made it back out into the living space to disperse the drinks to their owners. She herself drank the entirety of her lemon drop before continuing on to the Ice. Needless to say, by this point she was nice and tipsy and also laughing hysterically on the couch along with Lana, Fionna, and Max. Looks like she got the perfect balance tonight. Soon enough, Elizabeth called that dinner was ready, and two of them stumbled to the kitchen with Max and a slightly woozy Bonnie following up the back making sure they made it there in one piece.

With dinner finished and Elizabeth rightly drunk as well now, the group (minus Max and Bonnie) made their way to Fionna's room. Bonnie definitely saw 2 shirts off and on the hallway floor before the bedroom door closed. She shared a looked with Max.

"Well, I can see they're, uh, eager."

"I love those dorks. When they're not drunk, I join in sometimes, but they're too much when they're drunk. As you put it, a bit too eager. I can't handle that much and I don't want to put a damper on their fun."

"I wouldn't say you're a damper for them. They love you, so they'll always go whatever pace you need. But I will agree that it might be a little harder for them when they're drunk and horny."

"I know you're right and I know I'm not actually a damper, I just wish this wasn't so hard you know? I wish I could just be normal about sex."

"Max, you're perfectly normal alright? If anybody ever faulted you for not being all about sex then they would have to deal with 8 very unhappy people. Is it alright if I ask what has brought all this on? I promise I'm not too drunk to have this conversation."

"Are you sure Bon? I don't want to be too heavy on your big ol science brain."

"Definitely, if there's something on your mind that's causing you to have bad vibes, I wanna listen."

"Alright, well, I don't really know. I mean I do, but it's not easy to think about you know? I've just been thinking about everything I've missed out on because of what's happened in my life. I know I'm not a burden, but I can't help but feel like one sometimes. I just don't want it to affect my relationships and stuff. It always get like this around this time of the year. The smells outside and the weather, it all just makes me worry needlessly about things. It's probably PTSD or something as my therapist likes to point out."

There's a long pause and Bonnie extends her hand to Max in case they want to take it. They do.

"I know the others understand too, and I know they love me and they make sure to tell me every chance they get. My worry lies in the fact that I fear that I'll become dependent on them. That my mind gets so bad that I won't be able to function without being around them constantly and having their validation constantly."

Bonnie just squeezes their hand tighter. "I know that in reality, there's not chance of that happening but it's still just scary you know? Thanks for listening Bon."

"Thank you for sharing Max. You can always ask me to talk, I won't promise that I can always say yes, but I'll be there. Do you want anything?"

"Can you make me a strong drink? I feel like a deserve to wind down too. I just didn't want to get swept into something that I could have prevented with all of my mind in one place you know?"

"It's all yours and more babe. I'll be right back with some whiskey?"

"You know me so well Bon."

After a few hours, Fionna's bedroom door opened and Fionna walked out in a sheet. She found a sleeping Bonnie and an awake but slightly tipsy Max sitting on the couch leaning on one another, each with a book in their hand. She wakes Bonnie first and ushers her off to bed.

"Hey Bon, it's almost 11. Way past your bedtime, need anything?"

"A hug and maybe some water, but I'll grab the water."

"Of course you weirdo, I'll see you in the morning Bon." Bonnie waves goodnight as she heads to the kitchen and then to her room. "Goodnight Fionna, Max." A chorus of goodnight's follow her down the hall.

"How're you feeling Maxi?"

"I'm feeling a lot better. Bonnie listened to me talk for awhile and then we read some stupid books until she nodded off. I also had a drink, just enough to feel pleasantly floaty."

"Good, I'm glad. You're free to join us if you want, we're all just kinda buzzed now, it might be more your speed?"

"I think I would like that. Hey Fi?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I love you too, now come on, there's a couple of other girls waiting in my room who would love to say it to you too, among other things."

With a blush and an excited grin, Fionna leads Max down the hall to her room by the hand into a room that greets them with sweet nothings and more than a few 'Max, love, I love you so much'. It was a good night for everybody in that apartment.


	4. Chapter 4

Marceline really hated these things. Like, really hated these things. Sure, they're fun when you have people to go with but Simon couldn't come anymore and the guys from the pub weren't exactly the company she would bring to something quite so fancy. Though, charity is a great cause so she couldn't say no.

That's how she found herself at one of the year's biggest galas this side of New York in her best attire, the dark gown going excellent with her hair and accenting her overall aesthetic that she maintains around other famous people. She is still a badass rockstar afterall.

After the initial welcome speech, the guests were given time to mingle amongst themselves and to eat some appetizers and get whatever drinks they wanted from the open bar. Marceline isn't incapable of mingling, it just isn't near the top of her list of things that she likes to do. Now open bars however, she wouldn't mind sneaking away to that for a bit before the sponsorship speeches.

That's where Marceline is, nursing a single blue hawaiian and humming to herself in between chats with others, when something catches her attention. Yeah, right there to her left, is that Lisa Pride? Is that Lisa Pride pinning someone (who looks very unwilling) against the bar? Marceline knows exactly how to handle the situation.

"Pride? Long time no see! Care to explain what you're doing pinning this person to a bar while they tell you no to whatever unwanted advances you offer?"

Lisa so obviously sneers at her, probably thinking it'll scare her. "Abadeer, butt out would you? Ms. Banner and I were just having a flirty conversation before you so rudely interrupted."

"Hmm, looks one-sided to me Pride, I suggest you back away from her before I decide that security may be necessary. Don't you have an image to uphold?"

"Fuck you Abadeer, call security, they won't do shit. I have way more influence than dear Bonnibel here. Who will they believe first?"

"If you don't back away from me right now Ms. Pride I will use force if necessary. I've told you no repeatedly and you're making me very uncomfortable. I would like to return to my table with Marceline if you please." Damn, this woman knows what's up.

Lisa sneers once again, but Marceline thinks she can detect a hint of fear. "As if you would dare lay your hands on me. I would have my legal team on you so fast dear Lady would think you're just in the bathroom instead of rotting in jail."

Marceline's had enough. What is it with these famous snobs thinking they can just do this shit? Marceline gets right up close and personal with the woman, staring her straight in her eyes. Perfect.

"Pride, if you don't back the fuck off right now, Bonnibel won't be your only problem. I could end your career in a heartbeat, but luckily for both of us, I won't. Unless, of course, you keep forgetting how fucking consent works."

At the words, Lisa backs up just enough for Bonnibel to slip in next to Marceline. "Watch your steps Abadeer, I don't take kindly to threats."

"And I, my dear dear Lisa, don't take kindly to women who don't know what the word 'no' means. I'll see you around, Pride." With that Marceline turns to this mysterious (though admittedly very attractive) and obviously very shaken up stranger who may or may not be named Bonnibel Banner. "Hey, are you okay?"

The stranger stares at her for a moment before speaking. "Not really, but thanks for asking. I didn't think she would see me here and I sure as hell didn't think she would go that far. Thank you for your help."

"Of course. Are you here with anyone? If you're alone again she might come back."

"Yeah, I'm here with my friend Lady. I think she's mingling a bit though."

"Lady as in 5 gold album Lady? Touring the US every year Lady? Damn, you my friend, know some powerful people." Count Marceline as impressed, even she didn't have the balls to go and say hi to Lady, let alone be her friend.

"We've been friends since we were small, she is truly wonderful. I can introduce you two if you want?"

Marceline is slightly stunned at the statement. Why in the world would anyone offer something like that to a complete stranger? "I mean, would she be okay with it? She doesn't know me or anything. Hell, you don't even know me."

"Alright, well, I'm Bonnibel, you can call me Bonnie oh 'knight in shining armor'. Now you know me, so that's 1 half of the whole."

Smart. "Alright Bonnie, well played. I am the alluring, irresistible Marceline Abadeer, here to save beautiful women in stunning suits from the evil scum of high society." Less smart.

"Pfft, you're pretty good at that huh Marceline? Very smooth. Well, after an introduction like that I have to tell you that I find you incredibly intriguing and if it so pleases you, I would love for you to join me for the rest of this event."

Is that relief floating around in Marceline's chest? Probably. She has been sick of people just assuming she can follow their very non straight forward social queues. Communication is high on this women's list of things to follow, and Marceline is happy about it already.

"I would love to. Also, on a serious note, that suit really is stunning. The color goes so well with your hair. And that black lace trim? To die for. Where did you find something like that?" The conversation continues as they walk towards Bonnie's table.

"Lady's boyfriend Jake actually custom makes most of my things for these events. He loves to explore the choices with my hair color and seeing him happy makes me really happy so it's a win win."

"So you're telling me you're friends with both Lady and Jake, the same Jake that I waited for 3 months on a list to get a custom pair of leather boots?" Holy shit, this is not happening. Why hadn't Marceline heard of this girl before?

"Well I've known them both since we were kids and they really are wonderful, though that seems like a really long time to wait for boots. Maybe I'll ask him about it." Oh shit.

"No that's not necessary really, I'm sure he's busy with a lot of orders all the time and I think it was while Lady was on tour so I'm sure it wasn't easy to get things done in a timely way, ya know?"

"Relax, even if I did ask him, he wouldn't jump to defensive right away. I wonder if he remembers your boots though, that would be cool."

"I doubt I'm the highest profile person he's made things for, plus I think I used an alias anyways. Gotta protect myself from creepos like our fair Lisa Pride." The amount of times she didn't use an alias and gained creepos taught her very well to use aliases.

"That's fair. And really, what is her problem? There are plenty of other people here that she could bother, why is she so fascinated by me? I'm not even famous."

"It's definitely your stunning good looks. She sees you and all bets are off, she reverts back to her primal urges and tries to claim territory like a beast. But of course, questioned about it later she would blame you and say you were just asking for it looking like that."

"You must really not like her huh? And what's this about my stunning good looks?"

Shit, Marceline really did say that didn't she? Well, it's the truth so she may as well run with it.

"Personally, Lisa Pride has done nothing to me besides be a bitch but that's nothing really. But she most definitely has ruined lives and done things that should put her in jail. Let's just say that you're not the first woman that's caught her eye but wasn't interested. The difference here is that there was someone here that was willing to help… And yeah, you know, your stunning good looks. I'm not trying to be gross but I'm also not trying to be blind. Might as well express it if it's there, right?" That could have gone better, but oh well, she tried. Also, is that a blush?

"Well, uh, thanks. I guess if we're being honest I think you're pretty stunning yourself…" Oh? Fuck, now Marceline is blushing too. Thankfully, it seems as if Lady found it to be the perfect time to make herself known.

"I hope you're surviving Bonnie, I know I'm not. Oh, who's this?" Probably not super great that Lady walked up on them both blushing but it's oh well now.

"Hey Lady, this is Marceline! ... Abadeer, the famous one." She's still blushing, wow.

"Ah, and how did you two make acquaintance?"

"Bonnie here couldn't resist my rebel charm and was swooning over me as soon as she saw me. Now we're friends, just like that." Bonnie looks over and gives her a _scary _little smirk. Oh no.

"Says the one who was just commenting on my stunning good looks? 'I'm not trying to be gross, but I'm also not blind?' That was it wasn't it? And Lady, we actually met by way of Marceline saving me from Lisa Pride, the slimey witch had me pinned to the bar and wouldn't take no as an answer and Marceline's sexy rebel charm drove her away." Yeah, Bonnie had her beat. Lady gave them both a _very _critical look as she smirked and sat down.

"Hmm… interesting… and who are you here with Marceline? They can come and sit with us."

"Nobody! It's just me. I would bring my Uncle, but he isn't doing great and is in no shape for one of these boring things." Marceline thinks she may see Lady's angle.

"Well, feel free to sit with Bonnie and I for the rest of this. You're right when you say that these things are exceedingly boring." After Marceline shares a glance and a small smile with Bonnie, she nods her head in agreement.

"I would like that a lot actually." Maybe this function wasn't such a mistake afterall.


	5. Chapter 5

"Lady, please, I'm begging you to stop." It's only been 3 hours since the end of the charity gala, and Bonnie was tired of Lady's interrogation.

"I just want some more info on Marceline is all. Did you get her number at least?"

"Not exactly, but I gave her mine so she could contact me if she wants to." It took a lot for her to do that honestly, but she could tell that Marceline was much more uncomfortable during the whole situation so Bonnie asked if Marceline wanted hers and was very happy when Marceline said yes.

"If she wants to? Why wouldn't she want to?"

"She just explained that she's awkward and bad at people so she might give herself a grace period to not freak out. It was pretty cute actually." Bonnie was actually pretty happy with it herself. If she was being honest, she may need the grace period too.

"Hmm… I suppose that makes sense. It's understandable at least, you are Dr. Bonnibel Banner, you're kinda scary."

"I don't think Marceline thinks I'm scary, Lady. She's literally internationally famous, I should be the last person she's scared of, with all those crazy fans of hers."

"Well there's a difference between you and all those fans, Bon. Those fans may be annoying and potentially dangerous, but you, you are just honestly interesting you know? You're not driven by admiration or obsession. So genuine interest, Bonnie dearest, may be highly scary for badass Marceline." Put that way, Bonnie could see it. Hopefully she wasn't too scared though, she would like to continue communications with Marceline.

"Alright, yeah I can see it that way. But either way, we'll only know with time, so please Lady, just let it rest for now."

"I'm just happy that you've found interest in somebody, Bon. It's important to make connections with people."

"I find a lot of people interesting Lady. I don't want this to be some big thing. Yes, Marceline is pretty, yes I had a great time with her, but let me just do my thing okay? I want to be her friend for now, I don't want anybody fostering any expectations." Here's to hoping that puts an end to this line of interrogation.

"Okay Bonnie. I'm sorry for all the questions. Will you tell me if she texts you?"

"Yeah, I can do that." Nice, no more interrogation for Bonnie. "Now, how about we go find everybody and go to that bar we all like. I think Fionna and the gang are at home hanging with Jake, and it shouldn't be too hard to hunt down Phoebe and Finn."

"That sounds lovely, I'll text Jake right now and he can get the scoop from Fionna and co. on whether or not they're on board, though knowing them, they will be. Also, can we just talk about how nice you looked in that suit tonight?" Bonnie had to agree that she looked bomb as hell, this will go on her favorites side of the closet.

"Thank you Lady, I'm very happy with how it turned out… Marceline liked it a lot too."

"A woman with good taste then. Jake really outdid himself this time."

They walked in silence for a while before Lady's ringtone cut through the silence. "Hello? Hey babe, yeah we're heading there now. Yeah, uhuh, okay well we'll see you there then. Bye! That was Jake, he says that everybody is getting ready to head out from your place, so we'll get there before them."

"Alright cool. We haven't gone to Ghostie's in awhile, since Finn's accident right?" Going to Ghostie's is never the same without everybody there.

"Yeah, I think that's right. I miss seeing Shauna, I hope she's doing better. Last I heard she was fighting with Michael about Dennis. Dennis was having trouble adjusting to the new work policies and Michael was being a dick about it. If he's not there when we get there I'll fight Michael myself."

"Oh yeah, I think I heard about that too. He's really good at adjusting with time, maybe if Michael wasn't such an ableist punk he might be able to chill. If he's not there we can talk to Shauna and see what she says about it."

After some time, the bar is in their sights, nice and cozy, tucked away into a bit of a back alley. The lack of a club vibe made it a good place for them all to chill and talk and sometimes do bad karaoke on the stage that 9 times out of 10 has some local group or person playing. It's enjoyable for all of them, a nice safe place for all of them and their intricacies and the things that society would usually judge them for.

"Hey! It's Jake! Hey babe! Is everybody inside already?" Lady runs ahead to swoop up Jake in a big hug.

"Hey babe. Yeah the others are inside already, fighting each other about the best place to sit as usual. Dennis is getting us chips and salsa as we speak so maybe that will calm them down-"

"Oh thank god, I was scared he wouldn't be there. Is Shauna there too?"

"Uhh… yeah, Shauna's in there. Why were you worried about Dennis?"

Bonnie decides that it's her time to head inside while Jake and Lady talked, walking into the bar to the sound of loud laughter and warm vibes. Before she heads to the area she knows her people to be in, she stops and takes in the atmosphere. It's been too long since she had been there, and the sights and smells are welcoming. She can see Dennis wiping down the bar and Shauna heading to a different table with plates full of food. Dennis gives her a joyful wave and points to where her friends are, and she waves back before heading that way. The sight that meets her is Elizabeth "wrestling" with Max while they try to grab the entire basket of chips off the table.

"You guys can't be left alone for more than 3 minutes can you?"

A chorus of 'Bonnie!'s meet her and Fionna jumps up from the booth and rushes at her.

"You look so nice! That must be the suit that Jake made for you?"

"It is, I've gotten a lot of compliments on it. Have you and the gang had a good night so far?"

Fionna gives her a warm smile. "We have. The day started out kind of rough once Lana came back from therapy, but we've done our best to brighten her day the best we can." She looks over at her group of partners. "I think it's safe to say that it worked."

"It's good to hear, and see, that she's doing better. It's also good to finally be able to come to Ghosties and hang out with everybody. Makes it kinda feel like the whole shootout is finally behind us, officially."

"You're right, I'm glad Finn is feeling well enough to come out with all of us. He texted a few minutes ago saying that he and Phoebe would be getting here soon. They're gonna walk in on quite the scene."

Bonnie giggles as they head towards the table where Elizabeth has successfully vanquished Max for the basket of chips. Bonnie wiggles herself into the booth next to Elizabeth, stealing a few chips and scooping some salsa before it's gone. Lady, Jake, Phoebe, and Finn walk in soon after, Finn still with his arm in a sling but otherwise looking his normal self.

"I'm JUST saying that going to the movies right now wouldn't be a terrible idea! There's that new horror movie that came out last week! That weird one about the family who starts working for another family but they don't know that they're a family and there's something weird with the basement?"

"You mean Parasite? First off Finn, that came out months ago. And second off, it's all in korean! Lady will be the only one who can understand it."

"But Phoebe, there has to be subtitles, they wouldn't have a foreign movie without subtitles. Come on Jake, what do you think?"

"I think it sounds fun, what about you babe?"

"Well… it does sound like a good movie. But we have to talk to everybody else about it. Hey guys! Do you want to go and see Parasite after we get some food?"

"I think that would be nice." Max says from between Lana and Elizabeth, the former of which is holding their hand and also stealing their hoard of already stolen chips.

"Only if Finn buys us a round! Since it was his idea, AND we haven't got to see you in awhile!" A chorus of agreement follows Lana's statement.

"Uuuuughhhh fine… that sounds fair, everybodies usual? I'll go order at the bar." Finn makes his way that way, hailing down Dennis and starting a very animated conversation with him, which will no doubt take a few minutes.

"Well I guess this has turned into a real outing then hasn't it? What time is the showing Phoebe?" Bonnie needs to make sure that it won't interfere too much with her sleep schedule.

"It's in 3 hours, and the movie is like, 2 hours long or something, so you'll be able to knock out at like, 2am or so Brainlord."

"Hey! I can stay up late! I just don't like messing up my sleep schedule! You all know this!"

"So does that mean you're not gonna come?" Elizabeth looks kinda sad asking Bonnie the question, and Bonnie knows her answer as soon as she takes a look around the table.

"Well, one late night isn't gonna kill me I suppose."

"WOO! We get to keep Bonnie out past her curfew!"

"Don't get used to it! I just don't want to miss an award winning showing of a film."

"Uh-huh…. Keep telling yourself that Bon."

Just then Finn came barrelling back to the group, Dennis hot on his heels carefully balancing a tray full of the groups' drinks.

"Alright! Drink up everybody, we've got a movie to watch!"

"It's simple is all; if I move into a house with a basement, I will go over every inch of it to make sure there's nothing like THAT down there."

"Bonnie, you do know how unlikely it is that there will be a secret bunker in your future mansion, right?"

"Max you do know that I-"

"That you don't support the ownership of unnecessarily large houses. Trust us Bonnie, we've heard it before." Fionna snickers from Bonnie's left as the group presses out into the night air of the city.

"We've had the conversation twelve times to be exact!" Lena pipes up from next to Fionna.

"Okay, okay I get it! Let's just get home alright? It's way past my bedtime." Bonnie pulls her coat a little tighter around her as the group makes their way towards the nearest metro station.

"Yes Bon, you are now allowed to sleep, your Highness."

"Listen alright, I have a very delicate sleep schedule! I can't mess it up too much!"

"Well lucky for you, this is your station. Get some sleep you guys." Lady gives Bonnie, Fionna, Elizabeth, Max and Lana a warm smile as they wave each other off and separate to get to their respective stations.

"It was nice to get out again as a group! Hopefully we'll be able to do it again soon." Max says as the group sits on the metro heading to their apartment.

"I agree, it felt good to have a nice change." Bonnie doesn't know if she can account for all of her ecstatic feelings rolling around strictly to hanging out with her group, but she tried not to think too much about the silly rockstar that she met at the gala.


End file.
